


Just Give Me Some space

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Going insane, Toxic air, but it could be easily imagined, chemicals in water, mysterious planets, not violently graphic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Gorillaz is trapped in space. Things do not end well when they crash land on a mysterious planet.





	Just Give Me Some space

“Great! This is just great! I’m stuck in this stupid spaceship, surrounded by you stupid people, and listening to your stupid conversations!”

The man who was currently on a rage was named Murdoc Niccals. He was the bassist in the band he had created: Gorillaz. He was known to have bad morals, a bad attitude, and a drinking problem. Too bad for him, there wasn’t any alcohol in their spaceship. That was a plus for the others.

“It’s your fault we’re up here!” Russel, the drummer of the band, shouted.

Noodle, who played the guitar in the band, flinched. “Please try to keep it down, my head hurts.”

“Your head hurts?” 2D, the lead singer, asked. “I feel like I’m dyin’! I’m lucky that I had some of my pain killers in my pocket! We better get back to Earth before I run out.”

“Oh, shut up! We’ll be fine!” Murdoc growled. He was in a very bad mood, like always, but there was no escape from him in the spaceship. The others couldn’t leave the room if they weren’t able to deal with the things that came out of Murdoc’s mouth.

Gorillaz was in space. Most of them didn’t understand exactly how they ended up in space, but it was a wild journey. They knew that they had been running away from the Boogeyman. Murdoc kept making him madder and madder. They almost didn’t escape, but of course the bassist had something up his sleeve. He planned on getting away by himself, but the others noticed the spaceship that he was climbing into. Before he could close the doors, they rushed in after him, giving him no choice but to take them with him.

“Why did you guys even come?” Murdoc questioned. “It was me he was after!”

“We could have died!” Russel shot back. “I know that you wouldn’t have cared, but we sure do!”

The two kept shouting back and forth at each other, getting progressively louder and louder. Noodle and 2D were doing their best to try and ignore it, but that much noise in such a small space was deafening.

“STOP!” Noodle finally gave up. She didn’t want to deal with the arguments. “There’s nothing we can do about it right now. We just need to focus on getting back to Earth. If you keep arguing, we’ll never get anything done.”

“She’s right,” Russel sighed. He turned to Murdoc reluctantly, holding out his hand. “Truce?”

Murdoc sneered, but he accepted the handshake. “For now.”

Now that that was out of the way, the group could focus on what supplies they did or did not have. There were water bottles kept in a nearby compartment, so at least they wouldn’t die of dehydration. There was a limited amount of food, but it would last them a few days. There was a small bathroom in the back, but they all agreed to only use it if they really, really, reeeeaally had to. They did not need the place to smell like the toilets, especially since there was already a stench of BO forming. There was a steering wheel and a small window to look out of. The only thing they didn’t have was some type of GPS.

“How are we supposed to know where to go?” Noodle asked.

“We can just turn around and go back the way we came. Earth should be right behind us!” Murdoc explained.

“Well, which way did we come?” 2D asked.

Murdoc pointed to the back of the ship. “We came from that way, of course! Earth will be right there when we turn around.”

“Are you sure?” Russel doubted that Murdoc actually knew what he was doing. “We could have come from any direction. Nobody was driving this thing out here, anyway. You just let it autopilot! Who knows how many times it could have turned? Not me! Not you! Not anyone!”

“You’re being over-dramatic,” Murdoc said as he gripped the steering wheel. “Earth will be right behind us.”

He turned the wheel. The spaceship lurched, causing them all to almost lose their balance. It kept turning until they were facing what was once behind him.

“It’s not there!” 2D exclaimed.

“Then it must have disappeared!” Murdoc claimed.

“It didn’t disappear,” Russel groaned. “We’re lost!”

“Lost?” Noodle felt scared. She had been through so much already, yet getting lost in space was what topped the cake of the terrible events of her life. “What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to fly through space until we either find Earth or some alien planet. We need to get help. There’s nothing in here to create some kind of communication device either. Seriously, Murdoc, what were you going to do with this thing? It’s not properly equipped for any kind of travel,” Russel said.

“It wasn’t ready yet!” Murdoc told them. “I didn’t think we would be suddenly attacked like that!”

“With everything that you do, I think that you should have expected it at any moment.”

“Whatever.”

Russel tried to get Murdoc to let him steer the spaceship, but he eventually stopped and let the oldest of them have his way. Their situation really couldn’t get any worse, so there wouldn’t be any harm in him driving.

...

There was a lot of harm in letting Murdoc drive.  
“It was right in front of you!” Russel screamed.

“Yeah, all you had to do was drive around it!” 2D agreed.

“No, it came out of nowhere! There was no time to react!” Murdoc defended himself.

The band was standing outside on a meteor that Murdoc had crashed right into. Luckily, they had found a hidden compartment full of different sized spacesuits that Murdoc had been stocking up on before the crash. His excuse for having so many was that he needed to see which ones worked and would fit him best, but he never got around to it. However, the rest believed that maybe he had secretly been prepared just in case all of them needed a getaway too. They didn’t mention it to him, though. They knew that it would destroy his pride.

The spaceship was broken beyond repair, meaning that they had no means of travel. They were stuck there, possibly forever. They could only hope that somebody, some type of alien, would fly by and save them, but it was unlikely.

“We’re going to die out here!” Noodle cried. She was a young adult now, but that didn’t stop her from acting a little bit childish around the people she called family. They were used to her being their little girl, after all.

“We’re not going to die,” Murdoc reassured her.

“The spaceship is broken,” 2D stated.

“All of the food and water was destroyed in the crash,” Noodle added.

“These suits have a limited amount of air.”

“We’re floating around on a giant meteor.”

“Which could crash into another giant meteor at any second.”

“It could crush us in the process.”

“Or send us flying into open space.”

“With nobody to save us.”

“No means of escape.”

“And then we’ll be dead.”

“But nobody would be able to find our bodies.”

“And nobody would even know we’re dead.”

“Our fans would think we’re hiding.”

“And that we are abandoning them.”

“And-”

“Enough!” Murdoc yelled, sick and tired of everything. “We get it!”

“I’m sure that we’ll find a way out of this mess,” Russel said. He tried to stay strong, but he had little hope. He knew that there was a large possibility of them dying out there. It was space, after all. There was nobody else close by for miles upon miles upon miles.

“Maybe somebody on Earth saw us and will send help,” 2D suggested hopefully.

“And what will they do? They can’t track us!” Murdoc was frustrated. Granted, they were all frustrated, but he liked for people to know that he was more annoyed than they were (in his opinion, at least).

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to try to do something useful,” Russel said.

“What could possibly be that useful in this situation?” Murdoc asked.

“I’m going to go see if there’s anything salvageable at all in the wreck.”

Russel made his way over to where what used to be a spaceship was laying. He tore through the different random metals littering the meteor. Most of it came away easily, but he had to use his muscles sometimes too. He checked the water and food first, hoping that some of it had survived, despite their earlier judgements of it all getting destroyed. To his disappointment, every single one of the bottles had busted, the water having already disappeared. All that was left were pieces of plastic, reminding him of what he could have drank. Continuing on to the food, he found that while most of it was unediable now, there were still some that were good.

“It’s still useless to us,” Noodle said.

“What do you mean?” Russel asked.

“We can’t take off the suits to eat it,” 2D reminded him.

Oh, right, he forgot about that. His entire search was pointless then. There was no way to eat the very little food he had found, as they would die if they were exposed to the oxygenless space around them.

Just as they were about to lose all hope, something in the distance came into view.

“What is it?” Noodle asked, squinting to try and see better.

“I think that it’s a planet!” Murdoc stood on his tiptoes as if it would give him a clearer view.

“Is it Earth?” 2D questioned.

“I don’t think so,” Russel told them, “but it looks similar. It might have an atmosphere similar to ours, so maybe it will have food and water too. We could survive on there and try to find a way back to Earth.”

“First we need to find a way to get onto the planet,” Murdoc said.

“It kind of looks like the meteor is heading straight into it,” 2D observed as they got closer and closer to the mysterious planet. “It’s almost as if it’s goiNg tO CRASH!”

The band’s screams were all that could be heard as they plummeted with the meteor to the planet below. Most of the meteor was burning up, but somehow they were managing not to. They thanked the spacesuits for that, as they were made of a special material.

Murdoc was screaming at them. “I think there are parachutes attached to the suits! When we get a little bit closer, pull them so that you don’t crash! That landing would kill you if you don’t use it!”

They did as they were told. Once they got close enough to safely release the parachute, they found the string that was attached to it and pulled it. Instantly, their fall slowed, and they gracefully glided down to the ground. Unfortunately, they ended up getting split up during their landing, as they had drifted away from each other in the air. Murdoc and 2D ended up floating one way while Russel and Noodle went the other.

“Stay where you land!” Russel yelled at the two. “We’ll come find you!”

“No!” Murdoc called back. “We’ll find you two losers! Don’t bring Noodle anywhere dangerous!”

“I’m perfectly capable!” Noodle protested.

“Just stay where you are!”

Soon after that, they were falling into the trees, unable to hear each other anymore. Russel and Noodle ended up finding themselves in a nice little valley near a beautiful lake. The surface was sparkling, obviously clean.

“Water!” Noodle exclaimed, running towards the lake as soon as she was free from her parachute.

“Wait!” Russel yelled after her. “We don’t know if it’s safe yet! We don’t even know if it’s okay to breath the air yet!”

It was too late. Noodle had already pulled off her helmet, then proceeded to gulp down as much water as she could. It was refreshing, and it tasted exactly as it did on Earth.

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Noodle reassured the drummer.

“Huh,” Russel breathed as he gathered up the courage to take off his own helmet. He took a drink of the water as well. Neither of them noticed the strange particles that were in the shiny blue water.

“So what do we do now?” Noodle wondered.

“Well, Murdoc made it pretty clear that he wanted us to stay here,” Russel said. “Normally, I would love to mess with him, but staying put is probably our best option. We want to reunite with them as soon as possible.”

Noodle agreed, despite wanting to explore the strange planet. Everything looked to be exactly like Earth, with green leaves and colorful fruits, but she knew that there had to be something different out there.

Maybe she could explore once the other two found them. For now, she would have to settle with running through the peaceful valley.

...

2D and Murdoc were not having fun at all. Their surroundings were vastly different than what they had originally seen when they were further away. It seemed to be safe since there was still a peaceful feel to the place. While the colors were wrong, the leaves and grass were purple and blue, a nearby pond was orange, and the rocks were a bright yellow, it didn’t look too threatening. The worse they could see was that the colors clashed terribly. However, the illusion of rightness was ruined as soon as they took their helmets off. One breath of the air had them gagging violently, their eyes watering due to the pain they felt in their bodies. All kinds of smells were evident, many that were unrecognizable, but the worse was the stench of rot. Everything looked new, but it smelled so dead and wrong. Quickly, they shoved the helmets back on.

“We need to find someplace with better air,” 2D obviously noticed. “We don’t want the suits to run out while we’re here.”

“Well, lead the way then, faceache,” Murdoc gestured forwards with his hands.

“What? Why do I have to go first?”

“Because you suggested it!”

2D glared at him, knowing that that wasn’t the only reason.

“Okay, fine,” Murdoc gave in, “you would also be the one to run into any traps that might be ahead of us.”

2D shook his head. “There isn’t anybody here who knows of us to set traps for us. Besides, if there was anything, they could sneak up behind us and take you first!”

Murdoc’s eyes widened as he said that, ready to take the lead instead, but 2D was already making his way through the woods. Grumpily, Murdoc followed behind, making sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

“It’s really quiet,” 2D said after walking for a while. The trees were starting to look normal, but they were too scared to stop using their suits for air yet.

“I haven’t seen a single animal,” Murdoc stated.

“I’ve not seen a bug either.”

It was strange. It was as if they were the only living, moving things. There were plants everywhere, but there were no signs of them being eaten, or even walked upon, by anything.

“Hey, if we can’t get off of this planet, maybe it won’t be so bad!” 2D piped up after some more silence. “We could rule this place!”

“There’s nothing to rule, though,” Murdoc countered. “There aren’t even any lovely birds to keep me company. There would not even be any possibility of having more people here to be in charge of. The only one capable of carrying offspring is Noodle, and there’s no way any of us are going to do anything like that with her.”

He had a point. They would end up dying there alone. Reproducing wasn’t an option because there was nobody there to partner with them. Noodle was practically a daughter or sister to them, so that was not even close to being an option.

“I guess there aren’t any instruments either,” 2D realized, “and nobody to sing to either.”

“You could sing to Noodle and Russel if it bothers you that much,” Murdoc said.

“And not you?” 2D’s spirit was brought down at that. He had thought that Murdoc enjoyed his singing, even just a little bit.

Murdoc paused, sensing the slight upset in 2D’s voice. “And me, I guess.”

They continued on in silence, neither of them able to think of anything else to say.

...

Russel was getting worried about Noodle. He thought that maybe there was something wrong with the water. She drank a lot more than he did, but now she was starting to act a little loopy. Every now and then, she would burst out giggling, talking about the colors the trees were turning into. Looking towards where she was pointing, Russel saw that the trees were exactly the same color as they were before.

“Are you sure that you’re feeling okay, Noodle?” Russel asked the younger one.

“I feel great! Better than ever! Though, I am really confused. Why is the world warping so much? There are so many bright colors everywhere, but I don’t think I’ll be able to see where I’m going if I tried to walk,” Noodle was rambling on and on about how the world was changing around her.

Russel rushed over to where the water was, frantically searching for any clues as to what was going on. He became terrified when he found odd, almost clear particles swimming around in the water. At a first glance, they didn’t appear to actually be there, but once he focused his attention on them, it was obviously real.

“We’ve got to stop drinking this water,” Russel concluded. Hopefully the effects would stop once they got the water, if he could even call it that anymore, out of their system. He would do anything for that to happen, especially since he was starting to feel dizzy himself.

Hey, now he understood what Noodle meant by the colors changing.

No! Russel had to focus on keeping Noodle from drinking the water.

“More!” Noodle cheered as she managed to slip around Russel and plummet her face into the lake, drinking as much as she could before Russel dragged her back. She seemed to be addicted to the water now, which wasn’t good at all. This was going to be harder than Russel thought.

...

2D and Murdoc finally found themselves in what appeared to be a safer environment. They took off their space helmets, happily breathing in the fresh air around them. As they did so, 2D noticed some bright colors nearby.

“Hey look, some berries!” 2D grew excited as he made his way to the bush containing the food.

“Don’t eat that!” Murdoc called after him. “They’re probably poisonous!”

“Oh, but look at them! They’re too colorful and fun to be poisonous.”

Murdoc smacked his palm to his forehead, unable to believe that the blue haired singer was that stupid. Those bright colored berries were the most likely to be poisonous, for crying out loud! He was about to go after him to stop him, but while he was thinking about how dumb he was, 2D had already made it to the bush and was stuffing berries in his mouth.

“No!” Murdoc screamed, but it was too late. 2D swallowed them. Murdoc groaned as he caught up to the boy. “If you die, I’m leaving your body here to never be found.”

2D just shrugged. If he died here, that means they would all die there, so none of them would be found.

“Come on, we’re probably close to finding Noodle and Russel by now, so keep moving,” Murdoc demanded. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was slightly worried that 2D would end up dying from those berries. He kept watch on the singer as he moved through the woods, trying to determine whether or not he was okay.

He seemed to be fine.

Until he wasn’t.

It started with him slowing down his pace. Murdoc didn’t find it strange because he was getting tired too. Then, 2D collapsed, his head hitting the ground as he fell. Murdoc ran over to him, searching for a pulse. He couldn’t find one. It was as if 2D’s heart had just stopped with no explanation.

Murdoc blamed the berries.

“I told you that I would just leave you if you were to die,” Murdoc growled, unwilling to acknowledge the way his eyes seemed to be watering. He stood up, about to just leave him, but he found that he couldn’t do it. Sighing in defeat, he bent over and lifted up 2D’s body. He would have to carry it the rest of the way.

As he walked, he tried not to think about how losing 2D meant that Gorillaz was officially over. Nobody had a voice like him, and it couldn’t be replicated, especially not in a place like this. Murdoc couldn’t accept that he was actually gone.

...

Russel wasn’t able to restrain Noodle from getting to the lake. She somehow grew stronger, probably because of something to do with the chemicals in the liquid she was drinking, so she was able to get past Russel easily. It was obvious that she was having major hallucinations. She was past the point of insanity. There was nothing that could cure her now.

Soon, Russel heard rustles coming from the bushes to his left. He stood up, ready for his first confrontation with whatever might live on the planet, but backed down when Murdoc stepped out from behind them. He had 2D in his arms, who wasn’t moving a muscle.

“What happened to him?” Russel asked.

“He’s dead,” Murdoc stated.

“WHAT?” Noodle’s voice boomed. Despite being severely dizzy, she ended up right in front of Murdoc. “What do you mean he’s dead?

“He ate some poisonous berries, even after I warned him not to.”

Noodle grew angry, not believing what she was hearing. She looked around her at the confusing world before focusing back on 2D. It was hard to make out that that was him through the fuzz coating her vision. She determined that 2D couldn’t be dead, because really, that was just absurd! She shook her head to convey these thoughts to the others, but quickly stopped when it gave her a migraine.

“Ugggh,” she groaned, “I’m thirsty.”

She ran all the way to the lake and jumped in.

“What’s her deal?” Murdoc asked as he set 2D’s body down by a tree.

Russel stared sadly at 2D as he answered. “Don’t drink the water. It’ll make you lose your mind.”

“Then why are we letting her drink the water?”

“I’ve tried to stop her. It doesn’t work. I think it’s too late.”

“Did you drink any of it?”

“Yeah, but it’s out of my system, I believe. Hmmm…” Russel came up with an idea. “Maybe if we drank a little bit at a time and then let the effects wear off, we won’t die of dehydration!”

“You don’t even know if that’s even water!”

“So you’re just going to not drink anything? You’d be dead in a few days.”

Murdoc didn’t think about that. He needed water to live, but he refused to drink whatever was in that lake. He also didn’t want to risk eating any of the food. He didn’t want to end up dying like 2D or Noodle. No, at this point, he’d rather die by his own choosing.

“But we could be rescued soon,” Russel pleaded with him. “We just need to survive for a little while longer.”

“You know that’s not true,” Murdoc whispered. “We’re never going to get off of this planet.”

Murdoc walked away, dragging 2D along with him. He didn’t want to be around Russel anymore, but he also didn’t want to be alone. Soon, he were gone, and Russel didn’t bother to go after him.

...

Russel estimated that a week had gone by. It was a terrible week. It started with poor Noodle. It turned out that her mind was not able to handle the sudden changes that were being made. Her sanity had vanished, and it kept seeming to go downhill. She finally cracked after two days. It was too late to fight it.

It got even worse when Russel decided to go find Murdoc a couple days later. He had no idea if the bassist was still alive or not, but if he was, he had to convince him to come back and survive with him. Unfortunately, when he did find the older man, he was already dead. He inevitably became dehydrated. Murdoc was laying down, his face turned towards where 2D was. His unseeing eyes seemed to be looking straight at the singer. His face was relaxed, as if he was content with dying right there. It was as if he didn’t care if his soul was taken, as long as the last thing he saw was the man who helped make his band a success.

Russel didn’t know how to feel. He was alone now. He didn’t know whether it was worth trying to survive or not. Living without those he considered family broke his heart. He wouldn’t be able to live like that. However, he decided that he would try his best to survive. The others wouldn’t want him to give up just because they weren’t there. He had to try and get back to Earth so that he could tell everyone what had happened.

A few years went by. Nobody ever came to rescue him. There wasn’t any reliable supplies on the planet to build another spaceship. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Russel didn’t know how to build a working spaceship that could find its way to Earth. He didn’t even know where his home was in relation to where he was!

He kept living. He mastered being able to survive on the planet. He learned how much of the water he could consume at a time, how long he had to wait before drinking more, which foods were safe, which were poisonous, how the weather worked, where not to go, and a whole lot more. It seemed like he was going to be able to survive for many more years to come.

If only the air hadn’t been toxic. If only it hadn’t been slowly making him sick the entire time. If only he could have found a way to make himself immune to the chemicals in the air.

With that, he was gone.


End file.
